


Zest Friends Forever

by BuchananGalaxyCarter



Category: Gilmore Girls, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Murder She Wrote, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Four main characters who are immortal and need cover ids thruout life, Genderfluid, Lorelai is howard and tony of mcu, Salty as tartarus, Timeline What Timeline, bc magic, hints and fusions of other fandoms, jess is jessica fletcher, later stiles of teen wolf, more explained in AN, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchananGalaxyCarter/pseuds/BuchananGalaxyCarter
Summary: When life gives the magic town of stars hollow lemons, they double check that they armt cursed and then scream in terror when they find out they are.Thus is the beginning where several residents must survive outside their home town in exile because evil cursed lemons are no joke and nefarious hunters have no problems ending the cause of trouble.





	1. Punny Title to go With the Punny Story

**Author's Note:**

> Magic worlds are more twantyfirst centry  
Muggle worlds are early twanty  
Gilmore girls set in 1932 
> 
> As stated in tags  
Lorelai gilmore genderfluid with they/she/he pronouns 
> 
> is both howard and tony through out the decades of life (simliarties are passed off as genetic quirks by people not in the know and howard is not abusive asshole ) 
> 
> and later on stiles from teen wolf (they look like stiles up to about mid 30 ish before actor change to rdj of early iron man. Post sixties is dyke van dyke. They lok like season one Lorelai using dawson casting rules for early 20s
> 
> Jess genderfluid they pronouns is pepper potts as well as Lydia martin and jessica fletcher from teen wolf and murder shewrote 
> 
> They both will be over a hundred yrs old before theystart dating (longevity bc magic)
> 
> More will be mentioned in other ANs later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merfolk for Jess are H2O Show inspired  
Vamps are a mix of btvs vamp diaires and underworld  
Werewolf are teen wolf underworld

Stars hollow was a unique town for the area it settled.

As a magical city that embraced evolution of tech and magic it was a staple of the magic world of the future 

Unfourtenly an unexpected curse befel the ecentric city and on a random night with klaxons blearing and magic spells being tossed around like a frisbee stars hollow vanished.

Those on the outside were of mixed thoughts and feelings of being left behind especially when it was collectivlayy decided that they must hide in the non magical parts of the wirld as a part of a witness protection program

Because aparentently a mix of fear from multiple other magical cities was high and no onee wanted to be next and with news traveling the magic circuts faster then ever, police forces (aka hunters) with shot first ask never motos...

Well, to say they were in trouble was putting it lightly.

So the group split up chose identies and tried to move on.

Some were more sucsessfull the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta
> 
> Still trying to best see how to write this that it will make sense when it captures moments in the lives but also not actually take centries to write because they going to be time skips.


	2. Seasons Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the vanishing of stars hollow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta  
Spelling errors

Flashback season one

Lorelai was trilled her and rorys brief moment of awkwardness about the new schol and meeting with her parents had been shelved and they were once again the gilmore girls.

She told rory this with much over dramatic gestures.

“Well...gilmore...girls...in most occasions. Right? Ive been thinking of an alternate title but brain hurt...must...get....foooooopd...ugh”

Awww, rory understod.

her anouncement about her gender identity had been, well, anniunced but overshadowed by the interloper and her parents and all the other shit, that she hadnt been sure how much rory understod besides the general textbok knowledge.

She just hoped she felt well enough to tell her friends. Maybe the town?

Luke only half listened to the recorded message his annoying sister had left as he checked the logs for the behind the scenes shit he had to deal wth as a business owner.

(...and can you believe? We got a honeymon in australia...)

Someone was being pickying this week and now he had to order special ground beef because the tresnd wasset and everyone voted for a stupid party in honor of said beef...

This towm...seriously...why had his parenys never warn him of just how crazy this shit was?

(....ako Island...ya hear? Mako...or was maki...? Anyway...)

A bombardment of noise startled him and he rushed outside because that noise was far to familiar to be of any good.

“TALOR....”

His boistrusious yell drowned out the rest of Liz message but he paid it njo mind. She would probally bother him again if it was really important.

(...jess is a merperson now...like how annoying can he get...)

Pre vanishing five years. Season two

Patty heard the rumors of the newbie from new york aka Lukes nephew had fallen into the river and was merpearson. 

There was also the word that he had been pushed but shedidnt think Luke would hurt someone like that despite his rather...uh...loud attitude. 

So much info to unpack and pass on. Who knew the trublesome Liz had offspring?

What type of merspearson? There where some guess due to the afromentioned instant transformation when in contact with water.

The mers native to Australia and hawaii. The randomly located cursed caves that bounced around new zealand... 

Hmmm...

Mrs patty? Mrs patty did ya hear...?

Yay new gossip...

Sligtly later 

Babette laughed as several friends recounted the meet cute of Jess and rory earlier that day.

Sitting around the picniq table with wine and tacos they shared various versions of news.

“Jess had used his water control powers to help turn off the cursed water systerm that rory had angered.”

“Then for some reason turned it back on...”

“Only for that reason to be very aparent not five minutes later when rorys bf showed up to help.”

Its like a freakin tv comedy drama shit right there. Hilarious.

Four years. Season three

Luke was fucking pissed and Jess had better stay clear if he knew was was god for him.

The little shit had actually broken up a perfectly working relationship with the bright star of the townrory gilmore future global sensation and savior of earth

And now he had to be okay with rory sinking low enough to date Jess.

Just fucking great

He had better notruun all of his and his parents attempts to perserve the timeline and his fathers much deserved well lived ending.

Maybe if things got bad he could talk to wanda?

Slightly later

Kirk was busy trying to rescue the pig without alerting anyone that he had one. 

Passing the interloper nephew of Luke at the bench in the park he rambled and edged his way around.

Not caring to note whatever had caused the ruffled aperence of said person bc fashion had always confused them so whatever.

He was only midly surprised jess didnt bother even blinking thriughout the entire conversation.

Eh...

Whatever

Three years. Season four

For the first time Jess felt free...

The ocean held the safty and space to just swim around and live.

And after the near death 

aka actuall death holyshittheyactuallymetagrimmreaper

that they are complettly repressing any real thought on last week, they thought moving to the ocean would be better foreveryone...

Turns out it really was better

Smiling as the helper fish settled onto their scales to clean them they closed their eyes and just breathed through the heartbreak of losing the last bit of family they had a tetivive relaton to.

Slitghly later

Months after graduation and her mothers prompt eviction notice Lane was wallowing in the cementary over by yale.

Ignoring a squek and some rustling she continued to ramble to the graves around her.

Her great great great great grandaunt had always said that talking to the departed was a nice thing to do.

Untilthe sounds escalated and gave her a jump which caused her to fall into the aestheticly ornate water moat thing around a tomb.

That was not a nice thing to do.

It isnt til a few hours later (after waking up which weird because she didnt fall asleep) that she finds out that said tomb and moat belong to a vampire and head wounds and thusdrowning are not to be messed with. 

Or so the vampire in question, mrs Who had thought not knowing Lane was the descendent of hercules and was tougher then she seemed.

But eh...

vampires are pretty rock and roll...

So heres to a new path...

Pre vanishing two years. Season five

Lorelai had been practicing their shapechanging spell all summer and felt comfortable showing her friends and family.

Well...most of her family...

Her parents were still iffy subject. Had been ever sense she found out about magic pre stars hollow. Her brief questioning had caised her muggle mother to breakdown in a cycle of anger and sadness.

They had a smidgen of hope that thisreconnecting would at least bring rory and her parents together and then when rory felt secure enough she would tell them.

But They were once again on the outs because of the whole tuition thing and Friday night visits plus the shit ton of other issues they had that they hoped Rory never had to deal with.

....anyway....

A physical representation of when they felt more masculine or just wanted to was introduced in November to a round of applause.

Yay.

Patty marveled at Lorelais subterfuge of the towns magicalness as she lead her mugle parents around. 

The gilmore seniors were still oblivious to the magical reality and seemed to just see stars hollow and all connected a quirky town that was leagues beyond others in terms of tech and politics.

Which sure gave her a headache to think about so moving on...

Pre vanishing one year season six

Mistress. Homewreaker. Theirf. Grounded. Reason for Lindsey vampireattack por sweetie.

All the bs name calling that Lorelai listened to as she walked throughtown.

It had been a hell week for sure after everyones finding out about the event and after the brief lasp in judgment at the beginning of april on wether to push rory to go back to yale.

She felt she had neglected to take in rorys wellbeing towards collage and instead tried to push her own fears towards lack of schooling onto rory.

It didnt help her confindence when she triedto inform her mother in an attempt to waylay emily androrys flight out of the country and later move to the mansion, but emily gilmore had brushed it off and chastized her for something.

Both of her parents were more then okay with rorys behavior and called her out on some bullshit.

Having the few weeks to think left her very confussed about her mothers reasonings and more then a bit angery at her entitledness.

There was something not right...

Slithgly later

Lane was rather annoyed at rorys further drive to be emily gilmore entitled rich heriss the second.

She madeup some excuse to leave rory to her unpacking in gilmore seniors place after getting kicked out of yale

A fact she was lying about to her family...

Getting back to home via bat flight (which never uncool) she angsted over what to do...

October

Paris thought there was something very wring with this group rory had fallen in with at yale.

Even more so when roys grandparents fully suprted the group and their endevors.

Its why she was trying to stealthfully escape to call Lorelai to come get them.

While the girlmore girls hadnt been in contact for half a year this was getting scary.

Sending a magica page she.....

....

....

Logan stared in winderment as the leaders of the bridage systematically seperated everyone they had imprissoned in a blaze and emotionaless way.

They didnt even care if said prisoners were listening in.

“Now do you see the true purpose of your future?”

Turning to find his father causually sitting by waiting he gave a nod.

“For the betterment of the future. We must Find oeople with a natural recklessness and superiority complex. He trailed off, always a bit uncertain about the exact nature of what occured next.” 

This was his first time recruting.

“His father patted his back and continued the line. And send them to the best place possible to train those qualities. Your reqruits are amazing and while a bit surprising on the geller woman it will prove easy guven her competitive nature”.

Seeing paris and rory lined up unconsious still from the gas was...

...not as sad as he thought it be.

He had hoped that rory would be more of a co partner in the business.

All the evidence towards her proved her entiledness was more in line with her grandparents then her mother.

Ever sense april its been 

Yell at father for his critic if her horrid work  
Stealing a boat to show freedom  
Yell at yale for kivking her out

Avoid jail bc of money  
Insult job intervers for thinking she was below them  
Sleeping with others when she had agreed to be monogamous

But it seems he missed something.

“Worry not son. Your just learning”. 

“Were will they go?”

Waving a hand around in a way to say everyone he threw out some names.  
“Red rom. Russians answer to creating the perfect soliders.”

Hmmm....

“Lets go Logan. We need to plan to news release on this terrible tragety that has befallen yale and its lose of five bright students”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a mess of info.
> 
> Will try to write out better explanations of everything


	3. Nearly a Year in the Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rory and paris arnt killed.
> 
> But their people dont know that.

Winter

Jess. Late november

“Heard you had written a novel...”

Jess gave an awkward nod to Lorelai and tried not to break their glass out of stress.

“I can hear the glass getting stress fractures...not mention youur own...uh...stench of angst. And that wasnt a slight against your scent but newly butten werewolf so...senses are up there.”

Giving a huff at her lack of tact they respinded to her open gesture to sit by them while the gathering of star hollowians mingled about them.

“Thought it wrong to announce the novel the time i had planned. How...”

“Lane...and ror...Lanes been reading the novel to her and i thought to give Lane a break. Was that the bok you .... “

They both had triuble saying the words rory and grave it seemed.

Lorelai tried, as it seemed she always was sense october acording to Lane, to give a smile and get at least one positive interaction done a day.

Guess this wasattempt. Out of how many they had no idea.

Lorelai started off the awkward conversation attempt.

“Saw Luke trying to fix the air vents.”

(Nod) “Saw kirk with a pig. Is it really his and Lulus daughter?”

(Nod) “Animorphinomical spell. Something Luke says your familiar with?”

Oh were they familiar all right. Growing up as tiger was normal and not weird to them as outsiders seemed to think. But people seemed to think the old magic was a curse.

“Yeah. Born tiger raised at the same spped a natural tiger is raised. When the merfolk maguc hit it interfered with the other ancient magic and i got my land legs before usual. “

They paused, unsure of just how much info to dump on to her. It was always the most annoying thing about story telling.

“Now i age just as fast most others for the time being. The mediwizards think the merfolk magic is going to stall the aging process at some point.”

They could see the joke lined up and half hoped shed take it. (Tigerfish was after all a rather silly pun)

But alas it seems she wasnt the only one that would have made that joke. 

Rory would have been estatic to find out about their tigerness. The merfolk had had her in stiches with the many puns. But years of prejudice had them shying away.

It had been a bonding thing to trade puns on their respective magics.

The gilmore witches and the mariano merfolk

(So you went to the beach? So...yiur a sandwitch?

Something is fishy around here...oh hi Jess)

They decided to give her a break from conversation and got out two different boks. 

Anicent egypt and aliens

Library if alexanderia

“Rumor has it that aliens experimented on acinent humans. And that they saved the stuff from the Library.”

She jumped at the Egypt one and they both spent the rest of the eving reading together.

Lorelai. Xmas eve

The night(mare) before xmas...

Giving a sad huff that would have been a laugh at their terrible pun based on the old tale she rolled over on the couch and burrowed further into her blanket burito.

Lanes great grandfather hercules was puttering about helping keep her temp lodgings neat and healthy.

“Lane really pray to the gods and godess above to clean up my trash?”

He gave her a so so gesture and continued on. Not in the least put out.

“Sorta. She felt that you needed company that...”

“Was as miserable as i am once upon a time?”

Wow Lore really gearing up for a smiting huh...

“More like all the time. But yeah. “

“Well shit. “

“Yep.”

.....

.....

“I hate hearing sorry...so im not saying it about...that.,.but fir my behavior...”

“Accepted. “

They continued for the next hour in near quietness with few moments of passing aling trash that was out of the others reach.

The only sound arandom message from the local riverwitch

“Have fun fixing up that old van. Your going to have such a blast traveling. But you best get it set up before april arrives”

Soeaking of that van, she really better get started.

Lane new years.

Lane was trying to scrub off the blod that she had drained from her tenth bag that night and the fouryh to meets its mess end on her.

The new years celebration was quieter but stil bombastic and magical and so overwhelming. 

Her vampiric senses were going crazy and no matter how much she ate she felt near feral.

Her sire and new friend Lindsey was out trying to track down a more equiped adult to help.

She sheirked in anger as the sink shattered.

She didnt remember much afterwords.

Luke late January

He was bemoaning the loss of Lane as her issues had gotten the best of hher and needed to be contained as he was once again overwhelmed with tourists and annoyences.

His parents where to be by son and he had yet to inform them of rorys passing.

He was so sure that this was the point of failure that would somehow undo everything his father had done to perserve the tineline.

His pops wouldnt be so bad (mainly because he was still suffering from bouts of memory problems) but his father had a wicked lok of disapointment.

Well...to hell with it. Best face the music.

Spring

Lindsey cursed her vampiric nature as she once again failed to get her sunprotection amulet working right.

Sonething was effecting the magic recently and she kept having to recharge her stuff before they should have been before.

Why oh why did she think being a vampire was a great idea?

Turning around the market place she fumbled to find a spot not in a sunny spot and missed the fact that her saving grace was right next to Lorelai gilmore.

Shit.

“Um...why you hiding?”

Oh no...conversation...

“Sun...magics weird lately so amulterts not um...working...you?”

“Sorta the same. My witchy powers keep going. And with them being snowy powers and this being not the weather for it i thought it best to find a calming place before i freeze all the newly planted gardon.”

“Something tells me you already did...”

“Yes...well...kirks just going to have to live with an ice rink for a bit...”

They stayed in a silence that was getting close to awkward before they both blurted out comments.

Both not surprisingly about rory.

Lorelais  
Im sorry for not heloing more when i found out about the affair

Her own  
The vampire bit wasnt her fault contrary to what the town thinks

They paused to paesel through the info and grabed a bag of oreos as comfort fod.

The dead and oreos...what a terible thing to have in common.

Lorelai 

April had arrived just a abrutplty as had been warned.

(You best get it set up before april arrives)

They thiught they were done with emotiinal and painful conversations of rory after her and Lindsey talked it out last month.

But no...

Here they were in may...meeting april...the twanty year old animorphinomically spelled offspring of rory and someone not named Logan. 

...”so then im like well lets find my parent for a science work lab stuff and then my mom was all uh excuse me? Ya know in that mom tone? And i quickly retracted my statement and hightailed, thatsa pun by the way, born and raised a bunny? Anyway....”

They blinked as april the born and raised bunny...hoped?...around her front lawn where they had parked their travel van.

....”meet?”

Silence...

“Um...sorry...rory, your...parent who didnt tell me about you...”

They paused at the expected lok on aprils face.

That lok that rory got anytime family was mentioned right before they had to dash all the hopes of meeting them.

“There...was an accident...”

“I know. Its why i waited. I actually found out back in november. But a random family showing up claiming the recently deseased were a relation is kinda sketchy and a trope i have no time for.”

“Oh...so why um...”

“Excited? Hyper? Talkative? Here? Well your still my family...and i had like some magic brownies of the mugle kind and besides the excessive amount of cheetos i cant seem to sleep which means uts been at least three days and....”

They interupted her speech with a hug.

And tissues. Lots of tissues.

Ugh emotions....so rude.

Summer

Jess late may

With a painful jolt jess realized that is was exactually two years sense they last saw rory.

Last october they had plannedto see her but three days later and...

They couldnt...

Visiting stars hollow was usually out of the question due to strained relationships with everyone there but they hoped maybe visiting rory and apologizing might be okay.

Lane. June

It was this time last year that her and rory stoped talking. What should have been a usually weekly catch up was Lane reprmanding rory on her cheating and shitting writing article and belittlement of the other jobs she had tried out for sense moving to hartford.

She was currently wailing and using Jesss shoulder as a tissue as they sat at rorys grave.

Their own reunion had been one of pushing aside their issues and just comforting eachother as they visited her.

(Lets just skip to the end and get our bittersweet ending and hugs okay?

Yeah...lets)

Lane felt a shift in Jess posture before she now had a face full of soft fur and loud purring in her ear. 

So emotionaly comprimised were they, that neither really payed attention to just how their magics were affecting things beyond themselves.

(Stress fractures were forming on the grounds. The nearby pond and several fountains were begining to overflow.) 

April. Same day.

April was studying her sign language when a hand motion sparked her powers randomly and in a fit of panic she threw the magic away.

Fearing the outcome of the resulting series of crashing she tentivally peaked behind her fingers and gasps at the very very unexpected damage...

This wasnt right...how?

Her powers were just summoning fireworks in her hand...small sparks...

But nothing that should be able to destroy a fucking car...

What the what?

Pre vanishing one hour, same day. Season six finale

Who the fuck summoned the evil lemons? Who?

Growling through a full werewolfy change, Lorelai cleared the way for the speeding carriage behind her in their desperate attempts to escape the town.

Jess was acting a bit fishy in the back seat of the carriage, literally he was a merperson at the moment, and had an series of injuries littering his entire personage.

Lane held onto Lindseys body and hoped that her vampyness was still enough to save her from that much damage.

April was already out with mrs patty and babette

The others....

She had no clue...

She only hoped she could make it out...

Jess tried in vein to summon a bit of protective magic either asj a shield or attack but their injuries were sadly taking far more time to heal and they were pretty sure shock was setting in.

Thankfully mrs gilmore witch werewolfy self was more then capable of saving thir fin because what the fuck? Like seriously whatthe fuck?

Post vanishing twelve hours

Fucking shit what the fuck is that stench?

Startled awake from her brief nap Lorelai turned to find Lindsey awake and vampy.

While mrs patty filled her in on the last hours of stars hollow Lorelai got back to creating cover ids for herself and rory.

With news from babettes sources in other magical towns any stars hollowians were declared persona non grata and not to enter for fear of bringing the curse upon them.

So they were regulated to living in the mugle world and highly encouragedto adaptto new identites as some particluarly overzealous folk were a bit angry. 

Which wasnt a problem really. It was usually just a culture shock in anything but this felt different. 

Theyhad to seperate and for plausable denablitiy couldnt contact the other groups

(Seems the curse marked them and was strongertosesitie sesnse when alltogetheror some shit)

Got a name yet?

Turning to find Jess with finished papers they gave soso gesture

No name yet but will be the son of mrs patty. Twanty and just finished collage. You?

hale...

Before anyone else could continue they all turned sharply to signs that multiple people where sneaking up on their hidingbplace.

A flurry of motion later and they were separated with nar but a few words.

Mrs patty her and april

Lane Lindey jess

Babette kirk 

She wonder if she would see them again...

Lane Jess and Lindsey ran and ran and stumbled and hid for what felt like hours of nonstop action.

She now was totally judgmental of every action play that made this seem fun

“Its the theme music Lane...epic music plus epic astheic shots and ya hot yourself an impractical set of events...”

Turning to find Jess trying to avoid any more contact with water less he wanted an uncontroled transformaion she triedto think like Lorelai or mrs patty in terms of leadership.

“So me and Jess finished our papers for a magically new identity...we get Lindsey one and then...head west...?”

“New ids? “

Lindsey quite tone did nothing to hide the fear.

“Yep. Me Kim broks thirty three yr olf first gen immigrant. Him. Rikkie hale fortyfour yr old mechanic. And you...what name would you like?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Animorphinomical spell  
Really old magic  
Explained later in story but heres the gist
> 
> Next gens are born as spirit animals. Raised as that animal just with a human mind  
Speed aging similiar to Kes from star trek. Its normal for them to age that fast and whatever.
> 
> At age nineteen is when they can start the spell to turn human for the first time and slow the aging. They will still be able turn back and forth its just once they become human that first time, thats when the fast aging stops.


	4. 40s and 50s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actor changes to fit their cover ids 
> 
> Lorelai as howard  
Loks like stiles from teen wolf uptil mid 1950s then rdj
> 
> Jess as rikki and later Id  
Milo as he is now.  
Later is Lydia martin from teen wolf 
> 
> The others still the same actors.
> 
> New peeps and their actors. Meta jokes everywhere.
> 
> Joe and Kendra  
From the flash  
More of a fusion idea then xover
> 
> Selene  
Early twothousands Birds of Prey show
> 
> Kyle  
New batwomen 
> 
> Penny  
Grams from og charmed  
Fusion not a full xover
> 
> Rebecca  
Kirstin stewert charlies angels

40s 50s

1943

Lorelai gilmore the second (awesome sauce genderfluid werewolf and genius) was currently going by howard stark a young spritly new yorker that identied publically as male with him his pronouns (bc wow was the non magical world scary on muliple fronts).

The son of a late tech owner and his grieving widow they had arrived with some fanfare at twanty and quickly built a rep for having vision of the future. 

Thankfully all their years of diy ing and learing to sustaine themselves and rory got them leagues beyond other tech giants here.

Now though they just stared dispobdently at the notice they had rescieved from the government informing them that they were needed to fight in a war.

Oh honey...maybe you can make a deal a build stuff to help the war effort?

Mrs patty or mama stark(aka the grieving widow) as she was known patted their hair and gave a quick hug before continung on wirh her plan.

It was a great plan.

Really.

Its just they had so many awesome planes for this part of the world to help bring a bit of stars hollow magic to it (without altering magic councils that shit going 

Flying cars being their current fav.

Setting that letter aside she got the one from april

Sup ancestor unit

It is i, your decendent fruit...

...”and thus the battle was won i reigned surprime. Aka i got the job and have plenty if other works in the calender...”

Patty smiled as Lore gushed and continued to read april letter aloud.

She was trilled aprils endeavors at the collage over in England was going well. After her brief hatred of all things collage (seemingly afraid of hurting Lorelai with reminders of rory) and her tuff time handling the culture of non magical towns,the education seemed to bring her comfort

Stars hollow, amoung a few others had shed its bigot racist past back in the early eighteen hundreds and living more then a few weeks outside of there was a struggle most dont realize at first.

With a sigh she tuned Lorelais mutters on her own return message out and got to work herself.

With pen in hand she got to writing a plan for how to best get Lorelai a deal with the drafting committee, absently wondering how the other groups were faring with the situation.

Jess breathed thru the pains as they drped the last bit of brick into place.

Who knew giving blod to two hungry vampiric romates was so exhausting (they did but really, bordom had settled in and a town that was under constant consturction was just the stuff they needed)

The non magical folks laughed at their oldman pains and joked that they shiuld build a retirement home next.

Which sure. One positive to setting their cover id as some fortyish mechanic. Early retirement was closer then ever.

But they had a town to construct so they moved along and for show tok a break.

Passing multiple construction sites they made their way to the home that would son be theirs in the center of the forest. 

A nice plot of land that the three of them bought at a swell price was home to a freaking magic tree that called magic to it like a beacon (which was leading the vote as the name of the new town)

Which was why they had pushed to join the expedition and be named co founders along with three other families. All of who were non magical and would have run rampant over this land with their lack of knowledge of magical laws.

Thankfully with this technically not a magical town according to the puplic in the know, so they werent considered exiled and not on a hunters list (hopefully)

So yay them.

Arriving to the choatic mess that was two vampires reenacting old stories they laughed and joined in on the fun.

4 months later

Lore as Howard left the stage in a bewildered huff and tried to think how in the blazes his flying car failed like that.

He was interupted by his secretary who was insistent on something.

“Mr stark....mr stark. Your needed for a meeting with eirksine. Now mr stark.”

Yeah yeah...ugh...

Putting a pin in the thought he focused on this matter. The car could wait. The potential soldiers safty could not.

Lindsey sealed the vault under the newly constructed collage building (a two story, five rom place that reminded her of Lanes old house) and exsited the secret passage, narely getting caught by the town gossip mrs butterment.

“Mrs Reign. Pleasure to see you this fine evening. How goes the engagment preparations?”

Ahh yes. The engagebment.

Her second attempt at married life.

To the rather mostly homophobic and racist public it was to Rikkie hale aka Jess. But it was actually to Lane. She was hopeful that this one would go much better.

Le sigh...

Three weeks later

“So thats the guinie pig huh?” Lore stared at the person that would be undergoing this experiment.

He reminded him of several people back home (not home...not anymore)

“Guinie pig? “

“Huh...What? Bit busy pal number to crunch and all that bye.”

When in dought on how to respind to an unintended mention of magical life (like references that dont esist) it was best to speak fast and pretend to not hear them.

Running the numbers and greeting the peeps and sending prerys to the magical pantheon they started the show.

And promptly wished they hadnt.

Lane and her secret wife Lindsey bid farewell to the recently drafted Jess and tried in vein to not eat the annoying townspeople that kept saying how lucky they, unlike the two of them, were to have such non cowardly family members who volunteered.

Had they no idea the reality of war?

It had nothing to do with being unmanily and a coward.

“Lindsey darling...lets go tidy up and set about making those plans for helping now that our soliders gone off to war.”

She tried to both steer them away and let the gossips know that they will still be doing there part as co founders of the town.

Eight months later

Well color her surprised.

Rogers was an excellent friend and held no grudges towards her for that horrible bs of an attempt by the non magic world to give people powers.

Flying a plan into enemy territory while using as much magic as she could without being detected (because holy magical pantheon above, the last few times she and several others tried...no...just no) to rescue the soldiers that were captured a bit ago was warming her war torn and weary self.

This adorably awkward dorito (gosh she missed those maybe she could reinvent them) was giving her feelings.

Be still her beating heart.

“Well mr stark...are you going to drop the powerless act and help me secretly help out men?”

Turning in shock to find agent carter with glowing red eyes and fangs smirking at her she squealed in a fangirlish way 

A few monutes passed after rogers left when she and agent carter combined magic to secretly help.

“Hale...get your ass over here and show these cowards how its done.”

Jess queitly freaked out as they ran the training course again and again. 

Rain pattered around in intermediate burst of intenceness that tested their hold on their two leg form.

Why oh why was a merpersons transformation caused by contact to water? Ugh...it had talen yrs to gain control but this just wasnt helping.

If they didnt rest son they would run out of energy to do so.

They wondered how other magical creatures held up thru this shit.

Post war 45  
Mrs patty welcomed Lore back with all the positive feelings she could create.

He wasnt doing well.

Losing Steve and James, the man he had been falling for and the man he had a firends with benefits with was hurting something feirse and she was worried evil would take advantage...

A few weeks Later....

Ugh...yep...evil demons where mean and gross.

Than..ks..patt..y

Lorelais garbled words hurt something bad so she gave a vindictive stab at the scorchmark the demon left behind as hit blewup.

Lane once again held back a wince as another neighbore causually asked after the widowed hale. 

Eight months post news of rikkie hales death over seas and the still grieving Lexie hale was a hot topic amoung friend and frienimys.

With the hale name being rather promnitate on the town map some less then nice people were consered that she wouldnt be able to keep up her work ethic she had bult throughtoyt the war now that she had no man around.

Others were just empatetic to her plight.

Which felt weird because Jess wasnt actually dead.

So...

....awkward...

Jess had established a new identity as Jessica mcgill on the other side of the country in maine. Their shapechanging magic and genderfluidness had them feeling comfortable as Jessica. 

It brought a tear to her eye.

Moving on.

Jessica was a fresh faced twanty year old orphan (a second cousin to Lexie Hale) working at the local collage. 

Thankfully unlike the last time thgy had to create new lives the three of them were able to stay in conntact.

A sweet as sugar voice rang out nearby and she breathed heavlily.

“Oh mrss brooks, mrs brooks...”

Oi vey...

48

“Animorphinomical spell. Used during the witch trials the next gen was born abd aged as spirit animal but still had human mind. At the age of nineteen atwhich point they could chose to slow the aging by turning human.”

Taking a breath because everyone loked very not with it, she paused for a few.

Angie was having none if that and continued herself.

“This spell alowed the families to continue without suspicion from non magical folk”

Setting aside the very brief info packet Angie handed over the paper to her fiance and waited.

“And just how did we get this cast on us ?”

Pegy and her fiance angie were waiting for their third parter (soon to be mr carter the myterious recluse) to show up with more research materials to help explain why seemiling out of nowhere a spell befell them. 

“Hell if i know pal.”

Because serioulsy...what the what? 

She stared at the dragon like egg that was sitting on an assortment of pillows after a surprise arrival (the carters had a rather rated e engagement party it seems)

“Here here got the boks. Sorry it tok forever the subways just dont run well without...”

She tuned the newly arrived father of said dragon eg out as he made various abstract referesces that made no sense and continued to not poke the egg.

Jess was trying to keep their flower kitten (not a kitten pops. Adult) from stealing more of their flowers.

Seriously...their flower bed...

“Your grounded.”

Pfffft...

The nerve

Three years as a cat and nearly thirty in human, Penny was a sourse of all their gardening woes.

50  
Margaret and a recently humanoid Kara cried as Lorelai said her vows to Joe west.

After a ten month relationship they had jumped at the chance to make it offical as they could.

Which meant secretly and private magical ceramonies because the magic world was still sending hunters out for the Lost Hollows and the non magic world was homophobic and racist...

So...very private ceramonies.

Jess life growing up as one of animorphinomically cursed people was always interesting. 

They say cursed because Lizs emotionally abusive bs left them feeling cursed and it wasnt til leaving that toxic life behind that they found out otherwise with the arrival of their own not cursed house cat offspring five years previous.

So yay them.

Their tiger form was currently trying to play defeat as their nearly fourtyish yr old offspring penny crowed her victory around them, already half finished with the cake they won, icing sticking to whiskers.

Sigh...

Lindsey had just staged a coup of the town and now owned far more land then anyone anticipated her to ever own.

Her friends laughed as several enemies now groveled for attention and positive help.

Beacon Hills was Hale land and anyone that tried to shit on her parade was going to get it.

52

At nearly fifty in human years penny was finally ready to get her land legs.

Surrounded by pillows and flowers and insense she breathed through the nerves and changed.

Meditation was a staple practice and this type of magic had always been her jam.

Hell yeah she had this...

Joyous tears and celebrating followed as she set about establishing a cover id as someone other then a house cat.

Lorelai remeet rebecca barnes during a great fabulous time...

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH....

Blod splatter covered her face as barnes tok a...sword...to the demons face in an expert show of martial arts.

Kinda hot...

Seriously Lore? 

Seriously Joe...

58  
Kendra let out a trill of a sound as she tried to calmthe fuck down enough to turn humanoid.

Her parents Lore and Joe were thankfully not trying to help. This was a tressfull time without them hovering.

Taking another breath she tried lifing her wings again and giving a shake.

She had been so excited to shed her hawk form yesterday.

To get her land legs was a dream that finall after twanty fucking years for her (several months for others) she was here.

But now...

Shit this was scary...

Her parent Lore was thankfully not paying attention after a full day of overwhelming conversations.

Her father Joe was with their girlfriend becca and out getting cake and also giving her space.

Staring morasly at the pillow fort befow her she floped back in defeat...

Only to blank and tumble and sceach as her very human limbs and back hit said fort...

HOLY SHIT...

April was feeling a bit left out of the family gathers but knew her work around the world as an linguist was much needed.

39 years old and new agent of a secret government branch that was helping keep the earth safe was no easy job.

Sheild was everything she had hoped the SSR would be but with much less annoying people.

59 

Howard stark spent his 40th birthday (tech 57 ) at the hospital after an accident claimed the life of the dear friend with benefits and recusive mr carter.

The funeral for him was to be held the next day and they were stuck...

“We found a will.”

Margaret (as she wished to be called now adays) quiet murmers reached their adled brain some minutes after her arrival and interupted all the negative feelings for a brief moment.

The carter family (which sure had grown fast, shit how many were there again) were awkwardly standing and sitting around keeping him company while their heart broke.

“No ones to see the body. “

Hmmm...a private recluse til the very end...(it hurt their brain to think of him)

Kara, the oldest of the offspring tetivally raised her hand

“Um...not to sound rude but we might want to disguise our eyes a bit better because everyone seems to be unable to stop he glowing red...just a...um...thought i point it out...”

Staring around he noticed karas correct statement.

A passing thought if how much the swirling red reminded him of someone else was replased quickly by an exchuriating migraine. 

Jessica fletcher ne mcgill (ne mariano if they were techical) was touring their newly bought home while their husband frank bid farewell to ther freind and relater.

Their congrats presents (artwork of the land back home ) from Lane and Lindsey were already posted on the walls but that was the extent of the decorating.

Boxes littered the two story house and they marveled at how much shit the actually had.

Le sigh...best get to unpacking...

Being the second born of Lorelai gilmore and rebecca barnes was turning out to be a troublesome life.

Selene ignored her older sisters eye roll and continued to be overdramatic.

“Get into sewing they said...youll get wonderfull job opertunities they said...yes i can certainly see those jobs just around the...”

“Oh my...”

“Now dont you two start that shit again. “

“Yes (sorry) mama (mama)”

Feeling a sturdy ounch to the gut she trued to retaliate but kyle had already used her shapechanging skills to turn into a cat a leap away.

She really had to learn how to do that...she was the born cat after all.

Annoying older sisters and their natural animorph ablitites upstaging everyone else.

And here she thought bats were suposed to be awesome.


End file.
